¿Por qué Bill Weasley?
by makesomenoiise
Summary: ¿Por qué Bill Weasley y no otro Weasley? Hermione sabe muy bien que no hay nadie como Bill. Para locadelocura como regalo del Amigo Invisible


Sabéis mi debilidad por el Bill/Hermione, no creo que haya mucho más que decir xD Para **locadelocura **como regalo del **Amigo Invisible **:)

* * *

**¿POR QUÉ BILL WEASLEY?**

_**Pandora Lover**_

- ¿Por qué Bill? – inquirió Luna mientras su café se removía sólo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Acabas de decir que crees que estás enamorada de Bill Weasley – repuso ella observándola con sus ojos azules -, y yo te pregunto por qué. Es decir, hay muchos Weasley de los que enamorarse… ¿Por qué Bill?

- ¿Bromeas? – inquirió Hermione, sorprendida -. Bill es único, es totalmente diferente a todos los demás. Charlie tiene una obsesión insana por los dragones, Percy es demasiado correcto y responsable, George un bromista de cuidado y Ron es…

- Tu novio – interrumpió Luna.

Hermione la observó con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Ron es demasiado diferente a mí.

- ¿Entonces por qué estás con él?

- Luna, eso no viene al caso…

- Perdona, perdona. ¿Por qué Bill?

Los ojos de Hermione emitieron un suave brillo.

- Bill es inteligente, es sumamente inteligente. Le gusta el conocimiento, se esfuerza por conocer más y más de lo que no sabe, le encanta aprender.

- Bill es tú en hombre – murmuró Luna tan bajo que Hermione no la escuchó.

- Es maduro, responsable, serio y, a veces, un poco frío. Pero aun así es cálido, agradable e incluso divertido (las pocas veces que he visto a Charlie en la Madriguera, Bill y él no dejan de gastarse bromas). No se deja llevar por impulsos como hacen sus hermanos, analiza las situaciones con cuidado y actúa en consecuencia, pero a pesar de eso, Bill es cariñoso y amistoso. Siempre va con una chaqueta de cuero que le da un toque rebelde, como si acabara de salir de un concierto de rock, se suele recoger el pelo largo en una coleta y… Merlín, le queda extremadamente sexy.

Hermione hizo una pausa para tomar un trago de café, Luna la observaba expectante, como si se hubiera quedado en mitad de una interesante historia.

- Incluso cuando va a trabajar a Gringotts – comenta mientras sus ojos se clavan en un punto fijo en el horizonte, recreando mentalmente la imagen de Bill Weasley -, no pierde esa rebeldía característica aunque lleve traje. De hecho, le queda de maravilla la coleta con el traje. Y el pendiente… lleva un pendiente en la oreja izquierda, siempre se lo toca cuando está nervioso y resulta ciertamente adorable. No tiene tantas pecas como los demás Weasley y tiene una espalda ancha y una barbilla marcada sutilmente… Le gustan los libros, incluso esos de los que sólo yo he oído hablar. Cuando va de viaje, va a las bibliotecas o librerías y se coge un par de libros para él y otros para mí… Luego incluso los intercambiamos. También le gustan los museos, siempre va a museos y exposiciones.

- Está hecho para ti, Hermione – comentó Luna.

Hermione no le prestó atención, de sus ojos refulgía un brillo especial, un brillo que sólo aparecía cuando pensaba en Bill.

- Cuando sonríe le salen unos adorables hoyuelos en las mejillas y sus ojos se arrugan formando unas pequeñas patas de gallo, su risa es pegadiza y sus sonrisas… arrebatadoras. Cuando Charlie va a visitar a la familia se pone un collar con un colmillo de dragón pendiendo de la cuerda sólo para fastidiarlo. Es amable con Molly, competente con Arthur, bromista con Charlie, considerado con Percy, amable con George, amistoso con Ron y especial con Ginny…

- ¿Y contigo?

Hermione clavó sus ojos marrones en los de Luna y, de pronto, sonrío.

- Conmigo es todo. Me trata como una princesa, siempre pendiente de mí pero sin llegar a ser agobiante. Me mira con cariño y dulzura y se muestra amistoso y agradable cuando charlamos. Es sincero hasta límites insospechados y todo un caballero. Me saca sonrisas cuando estoy triste y se alegra conmigo cuando estoy feliz. Es…

- Perfecto para ti.

- Sí. Sí, lo es.

- ¿Y aún te atreves a decir que _crees_ que estás enamorada de él?

* * *

En realidad no es nada del otro mundo pero tenía que subirlo, todo lo que sea Bill/Hermione para mí es amor! 33

¿No os parece Bill el Weasley perfecto para Hermione? Sí = Review. No = ...Review también xD


End file.
